Always Been Odd
by 1000 Words To Be Said
Summary: Sophie Carlson has just moved from Atlanta, GA to Tulsa, Oklahoma.Not exactly popular with the socs, she's a greaser through and through, unlike her sis and mom.She's always been odd, and she quickly befriends the gang.Dally's curiosity has been sparked.


A/N: Hey there! Thought I'd try my hand at an Outsiders story. Be on the look out for a Covenant story too! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I in no way own the Outsiders. I only own Sophie.

* * *

A girl clad in a black leather jacket, a blue tank top, jeans, and combat boots strolled to the drive in theatre with what seemed as almost a skip in her walk. She hummed to herself a she waited in line to buy her ticket. All in all, she was the definition of happiness at that moment. Until, of course, some socs decided to try and cut in front of her.

"Hey, back of the line. Who do ya think ya are, skipping in front of me like that?" The brunette angrily frowned at them.

The socs ignored her, to which she sighed, and she simply walked back in front of them, taking her original spot in line and resuming her cheerful humming. A black-haired soc noticed her move, however, and he clutched her arm, speaking in a dangerous tone, "Outta the way, Greaser."

The girl simply stared at him with a blank look before ripping her arm from his grasp.

"I'm sorry, were you speaking to me? I do believe my name isn't 'Greaser.' If you'd like to try again and say 'Excuse me Miss,' you're welcome to."

"You-"

"Next!"

Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she walked to the ticket booth, grinning at the socs who glared back. She had distracted them until it was her turn. Not exactly what she had planned, but it was satisfying, nonetheless.

"One for _Gone with the Wind_, please."

"Here ya go, enjoy the movie."

"Thanks."

Walking to one of the many empty seats (must have been too cold for most. Luckily, she had her jacket.), she sat down. The blue-eyed beauty couldn't wait to watch her favorite book in movie form.

* * *

"Man, oh man, that was great!"

The girl, walking with a hop in her step, grinned, feeling giddy like she always did after seeing a good movie. She didn't exactly know why, but she felt as if movies were her only way to get some peace, whether she was in her old town or in Tulsa. It was as if nothing else mattered when the actors came on screen, as if she had no worries, as if her mom wasn't working two jobs to support them. Movies just made her feel relaxed, at peace with the world.

Her good mood was spoiled, however, when she noticed a red mustang driving slowly in her direction. Staring straight forward, she kept walking as if she didn't notice the mustang in which the socs from the ticket line sat.

"Hey darlin', you were awfully rude earlier, dontcha think, Mark?" It was the black haired soc. He and his gang were stepping out of the car, obviously drunk from the way they were staggering and slurring words.

"Very rude, Tom." His red-haired friend grinned and the socs began to circle the brunette.

She scowled, scoffing. "_I_ was rude? I wasn't the one who cut in line in front of people who had already been waiting for a bit."

Her back talk wasn't exactly appreciated by the socs who all glared and began to take shots at her. The other two who hadn't spoken were so drunk that they passed out all on their own, but Mark and Tom were swinging punches and kicking at her. She got hit quite a bit, but so did they. She went to kick Tom in the head, but he blocked her, catching her leg and twisting it so she lost her balance and fell on the hard concrete, bashing her head at the same time. '_That's gonna _hurt_ in the morning_.' She felt what she could only assume was blood oozing from her head.

Tom and Mark didn't even give her time to stand up before they started to beat on her some more, kicking her ribs, forcing her to stand up then knocking her down again. They wanted to make her cry, to make this filthy greaser girl cry, but she wouldn't. No matter what they did, she wouldn't even whimper. She knew what they wanted, and she wasn't about to give it to them.

Her mind was fading, and fading quick. Black was beginning to cover her vision, and her body ached. She couldn't take much more.

The two boys ceased their kicking momentarily as she heard yelling. She couldn't tell what they were yelling; she was too disoriented from the fight. But she did know that the yelling had scared the boys off because she no longer heard their heavy breathing. Now there was someone else there. They were mumbling curses, and she wanted to thank them for scaring off the boys, but she passed out before she could, black enveloping her.

* * *

"Man, what happened to this broad?" Blue eyes squinted against the light to attempt to see her surroundings. There were two men in the room (which seemed to be a living room in need of tidying up) who had their backs to her. One was blonde and one was brunette – the brunette scarily huge – and they were talking about her, she could only guess. She suddenly became aware of the blanket covering her and the soft couch on which she was laying on. Snuggling into the couch further, she listened to what the men were saying.

"I found her a ways from the theatre. Some socs were beating her up pretty bad. She musta ticked them off a bit too much." The brunette rubbed the back of his neck as if to rub the stress from it.

"The socs are gettin' bolder. Ya think they'd lay off for a while after what happened and the Rumble." Blondie pulled out a cigarette and scowled.

"Well, I have no idea what you're talking about, but it seems those stupid socs could care less about it. Jeez, and I thought Atlanta was bad… I haven't gotten this hurt since I pissed off Clover's gang." The last part was to herself, but the two heard her anyways, surprised to even see her awake. From the beating she took, she should have been out cold for a lot longer.

"Damn it. That dang ticket booth guy never gave me my change."

"You wake up in a stranger's house, and the first thing you think is that the ticket booth guy never gave you your change? Did you get hit in the head?" She looked thoughtfully at the blonde.

"Actually, I did smash my head on the concrete," She sat up, touching the place on her temple where there was now a bandage. "But that has nothing to do with it. Stuff like this happened to me all the time in Atlanta. Usually a friend or a kind soul would find me and take me back to their place. Pretty much everyone knew who I was 'cause I was always getting into fights." She smirked at an old memory.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there. Much longer and I may have been in deep trouble." She looked to the brunette.

"No problem. I wasn't about to let those socs do something like that. I'm Darrel Curtis, by the way. You can call me Darry."

"The name's Sophie Carlson. Call me anything besides Soph or Sophie, and I'll hurt ya. Nice to meet you." Sophie grinned broadly at Darry who smiled back in return.

"And does your friend have a name, or does he just go by Blondie?"

Said blonde scowled at her and said roughly, "It's Dallas. I go by Dally."

The Carlson girl smiled and attempted to get up, only to be sat back down by Darry. She frowned, not knowing why she wasn't allowed to be up.

"It's best if you lay down. You need to rest up."

"But I also need to call my mom. She's use to this happening to me, but we just moved here. She'll freak if she comes home to find that I'm no where in sight."

"I'll call her and explain the situation to her –"

"Could you tell her that I already knew you guys, though? She was never exactly comfortable with me staying at a stranger's house."

"Sure thing. What's your number?"

Sophie told him her number, and he proceeded to go call her mom. She inwardly groaned; her mom was _not _going to be a happy camper when she got home. Remembering the conversation they had had, she scowled.

"_You're always getting into fights! Why can't you be more like your sister?" Hailey Carlson's brown eyes were ablaze with anger._

"_Well sorry I can't be little Miss Perfect, Mom! But how am I supposed to just ignore what those punks say behind my back? I'm not like Christina, I can't just act like I don't care, like what they say and do doesn't make me feel anything. I'd feel like a damn soc if I did!" So were Sophie's._

"_Maybe it would be better if that's what you were! Ever since your father left, all you've done is get into fights and hang out with those hoods you call friends –" _

"_And all you've done is get drunk and find new boyfriends to help forget about Dad." Sophie glared at the woman whom she called Mother, the woman whom she had gotten along with just fine before her dad left._

_A resounding smack filled the air. Sophie's eyes were wide with shock. Her mother had never hit her before. Never._

_Before the honey blonde woman could say anything else, Sophie bolted from the room, and out the door, ignoring Hailey's calls._

"Hey, you still there, Doll?"

Dally's voice tore Sophie from her thoughts, and she glanced at the greaser who was watching her. She could have sworn she saw curiosity flicker in his eyes, but it was gone before she could blink.

"Yeah, I'm still here. I was just thinking about something."

"Well, ya best get all the rest you can get now, because when the rest of the gang get here, there'll be no peace and quiet for anyone." He grinned.

* * *

A/N: So what did ya think? Hope ya liked it! :) Please review and let me hear your thoughts!


End file.
